The Mystery twin’s sweaterbed
by Disaterous TLH Stories
Summary: WARNING! Do not read if you really really love dip and mab like you are them


**A/N: Welcome one and all, to my 2nd fanfic! (Bill voice). Please do comment how to do chapters on Mobile. Thx!**

 **The blazing summer sun shot through the mystery Shack. Dipper wore only his shorts and T-Shirt today and Ford had to cover his equipments with tarp to prevent them from overheating. Mabel wore her sweaters, regardless the weather. "Hey kid dont get roasted inside" Stan said to Mabel. "Its fine." she replied. Ford came out of the Vending machine, hauling a pull trolley with something covered up. He dragged it into the living room, where Stan said: "wow now your doing research up here!?" but Ford didnt say anything. He dragged a cable to the nearest power socket and pulled the tarp cover off. He flipped a switch and cold air came out of it. "I realised I had a air- conditioner in my lab." Ford said.**

 **"Wow Grunkle Ford what a genius!" Stan, Dipper and Soos said. Mabel looked over at them. Although she liked Ford and all, she felt that ever since he came out of the portal, her life was turned upside down. Even her brother spent minimal time with her like they used to. She retreated to her room, as she heard the whole family compliment the air conditioner. She knew she couldnt cut herself with a knife as Stan had thrown all the knives in the shack into the bottomless pit when Gompers tried to eat the knives. Suddenly, Mabel remembered that last year (they are 13 now), Stan had told her: "Thats why I have 10 guns, in case a maniac tries to sneak in a ladder." Initially she thought of it as a joke, but she found out he was not kidding later on...**

 **"So Stan was not kidding!" She said as she marvelled at the array of firearms that beholded her. She swiped a pistol and a few bullets.**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Shes not going to kill Ford**

 **She went back to her room and figured out how to use the pistol. Just as she was putting in the bullet, she heard running up from the stairs. She then hastily threw it under her bed. "Hey Mabel, have you seen my Journal?" Dipper asked. "N-n-n-no! Maybe its downstairs!" Mabel blurted. Suddenly Dipper saw something silvery under Mabel's bed. "Mabel? Whats that?" Dipper asked suspiciously. "No nothing, definitely not a gu- oh." Mabel said. Dipper was so shocked it was electric. "MABEL ARE YOU CRAZY ARE YOU KILLING FORD OR STAN OR ME OR YOU WHYETISKDFVHXXVJVVBZ" Dipper screamed from the heart. Mabel was on the verge of tears. Waddles darted out of the room and hid in the bathtub. Mabel let put a sigh and explained to Dipper about how he was spending to little time with her and how everything changed and she felt lonely and lacked attention. "If Blendin were to be here I'll go back in time and press that red button. I could have prevented all this if I hadnt trusted Stan." She sobbed.**

 **Upon hearing her, Dipper felt for her. He said: "Hey, theres gotta be something better to do than suicide," "There is?" Mabel said, sobbing. "Hey! 5 bucks says you cant throw rhis gun into the bottomless pit!" Mabel perked up. "5 bucks says I can" she cheerfuly said.**

 **"Goodbye forever!" Mabel said as she hurled the silvery weapon into the Bottomless Pit's dark abyss.**

 **Dipper then remembered and asked Mabel what would Stan think of it. "He wont notice," Mabel said smiling.**

 **A/N: Im terribly sorry theres so many dialogues. I cant help it though bcuz I wanted ro make it seem like its in an episode.**

 **An hour later, Grunkle Stan walked through the Mystery Shack's front door holding a suitcase. "Uhh, Stan what is that?" Dipper asked. "Ah since my pistol disappeared I bought a new one. Costs $140. What a steal!" Stan said. Mabel heared it and screamed all the way to her room. She was trying to move on but reality had kept trying to bring back the thought of killing herself. She had a flashback of when she was bullied in school back in Piedmont.**

 **"What ugly sweaters. Did you colour your sweat?" "Mabel why you ackin so cray cray eh? Why you so wierd eh?" They all used to say. Mabel saw her "Meow Wow" sweater and shot it with her grabling hook. The fabric tore in half. "Mabel I see great potential in your brother but you? At least u can make $10 by selling those sweaters." Her parents used to say, causing Mabel to tear up.**

 **"Really? Thats great!" Dipper said to Ford, after Dipper had explained everything to him in the Lab and Ford gave him a week to spend quality time with his sister. But just as Dipper was passing through the living room, Stan's new gun was gone. He rushed up to his room. But when he was halfway through the stairs, a loud "BANG!" Was heard. The cheap wooden door to thier room rattled and shook. Dipper slowly opened the door, fearing the worst.**

 **A/N: someone pls halp comment how to chapter on mobile app TY**

 **The first thing he saw was ketchup red blood. Lots of them. It looked like Waddles had let loose a huge bottle of ketchup. The room wall was covered in a splat of red blood. He looked down onto the floor. "Oh no, no no no no NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Dipper screamed in horror. There was Mabel, lying on the stack of sweaters she had made. All of them.**

 **A gun had been found lodged in her mouth, her finger still holding the trigger. Her face was red in color and Waddles was shrieking and crying at the sight of his previous owner. "STAN! FORD! SOOS! WENDY COME QUICK WHYyyyyyYyyyyyy" he shouted at the top of his voice and cried. All of the inhabitants soon filled the room Dipper and Mabel shared. They were fixing their eyes on Mabel's corpse, hoping it was another dillusion caused by Bill." Dipper called for an ambulance and within an hour an ambulance and Sherrif Blubs and Deputy Durland were there. The Paramedics pronounced Mabel dead on the spot. Dipper was so sad and shocked, he grabbed the bloodied gun without saying a word, shot his chest with it. He collapsed and died. Stan yelled "KIDS!!!!!" and Ford cried for the first time in a long while, hugging his brother.**

 **P.S. before you read the next part they are 13 this year, 1 year after wierdmeggadon. So the whole town is basically their friends now. I decided to add in Quentin Trembly cuz y not.**

 **—————————the funeral—————————**

 **Everyone in town showed up. Lil Gideon, who still had feelings for Mabel, offered to use the old Tent o' telepathy as a funeral ground. Mr and Mrs Pines drove all the way and hugged Stan and Ford upon arrival, sobbing. Wendy, soos, robbie, nate, lee, thompson, Tambry, Pacifica (although she wa forbidden to attend a "Minor's funeral", Gideon, Candy, Grenda, Bud, Sir Quentin Trembly III etc. you name it all came.**

 **"Rodrick, pass down my presidents key to a worthy person!" Trembly said to Dippers body. Ford took out Journal #3, put it on Dipper's chest and wrapped his arms around it. Mabel had all the sweaters washed and cleaned before pitting it on her body like a blanket. Gideon and Pacifica sulked in guilt and regretted being mean to them.**

 **The Mystery Twins were buried side by side, like how they always wanted to be, next to Quentin's former tomb.**

 **A/N: I AM NOT FANTASISING ON QUENTIN TREMBLY I FELT LIKE SINCE DIPPER AND MABEL EXPLORED IT THEY WERE BURIED THERE.**

Stan and Ford went back to the Shack. Ford burnt the two other journals and dismantled the lab. Stan packed his things and threw the other 9 guns into the bottomless pit. Under Soos's management, the Stans got onboard the Stan o' war 2 and sailed far far away, never seeing Gravity Falls again. They now live in New York.

 **Last note: I will be releasing a new story of the twins waking up in the mindscape by earliest next week. See ya! Comment suggestions down below. PEACE!**


End file.
